Ao cair da noite
by loreda20
Summary: O que pode acontecer quando uma nova vampira aparece na vida dos Cullen?
1. Chapter 1

**AO CAIR DA NOITE...**

CAPÍTULO 1

Era manhã, uma manhã bem fria, típica de Seatlle, mas não mais que em Forks. Não havia muita gente nas ruas da grande cidade. As poucas que se arriscavam ficar fora de casa, andavam em pequenos grupos, vestidas com tantas peças de roupa que quase sumiam por baixo delas. Pareciam um tanto quanto pinguins, que chegava a fica engraçado. Porém, destacavam-se duas pessoas no meio das outras: Bella e Alice.

Ao contrário de todos os outros que estavam ali, as duas caminhavam normalmente esquivando-se dos outros que passavam por elas quase em câmera lenta. As duas pareciam bastante felizes, mais por parte do Alice do que de Bella. Bella revelava mais uma expressão de tédio, mas no fundo, parecia um pouquinho animada. Alice saltitava falando sem parar, como de costume. Mas o chamava, a atenção das pessoas que passavam por elas, além da não-contagiante alegria de Alice, era o modo como estavam vestidas para enfrentar todo aquele frio: apenas calça jeans e regata.

- Vai Bella, anima um pouco! Por favor! Por mim...

Bella tentou forçar um sorriso meio sem - graça.

- Eu ESTOU animada, Alice. – respondeu Bella.

- Você nunca mente bem. Mas mesmo assim, obrigada por ter vindo comigo.

- É, eu estava precisando mesmo sair um pouco para me distrair...

Bella e Alice aproveitaram o final de semana livre e foram fazer compras em Seatlle. Tiveram sorte, quase ninguém estar nesta mesma atividade e ficaram quase a manhã inteira andando de loja em loja. Bella tinha comprado apenas uma camiseta cor-de-rosa, que com muito custo, Alice convencera a comprá-la, já Alice tinha abusado do cartão de crédito e tinha comprado roupas para quase todos os próximos verões. Só não comprara mais, pois se convencera de que não conseguiria carregar todas as sacolas.

-Ah, e obrigada pela calça, mas não precisa perder seu tempo para comprá-la.

- Como assim? – Bella ainda planejava comprar uma calça de presente à Alice. – Alice, pare com isso! – grunhiu Bella – Sabe muito bem que não gosto quando você faz isso. - Alice deu uma risada enquanto via Bella começando a ficar irritada.

As duas continuaram andando, parando de vez quando para olhar as vitrines de alguma loja. Porém, repentinamente, Alice parou, sem Bella nem perceber.

- Alice, já estou cans... – quando ela se virou, procurando Alice, viu que ela estava falando sozinha. Imaginou se a sua companheira de compras tivesse visto alguma loja interessante. Porém, quando virou – se, percebeu que estava errada. Alice olhava hipnoticamente para algum ponto em algum lugar mais alto, pois sua cabeça estava bastante inclinada como se estivesse olhando para o céu.

- Alice! Aliiice! – chamou Bella.

Alice continuou parada sem dar a mínima atenção. Bella estranhou o desinteresse dela, e supôs que ela estivesse tendo uma visão, e saiu correndo até ela e começou a seguir a linha de visão de Alice, enquanto se aproximava, e logo percebeu que estava errada pela segunda vez em menos de um minuto.

Bella conhecia muito bem Alice, e sabia que ela era bastante perceptiva, mas não sabia que ela dava tanta atenção a outdoors.

- Nossa! Que estranho... Ela não mudou nada mesmo... – sussurrou Alice, que agora já não estava mas em sua hipnose.

No rosto de Bella, formava-se uma ruga entre suas sombrancelhas, como de quem forma quando não entende algo.

"_Mas_, pensou Bella, _do que ela está falando?"_

- O que disse? – Bella fez uma pausa, esperando alguma reação de Alice. – Mas, quem não mudou nada? Fala Alice! – começa a surgir uma sombra de dúvida e medo na mente de Bella.

Alice saiu da sua posição de estátua, e virou-se para Bella, dando-lhe um sorriso reconfortante.

- Ninguém não. – respondeu calmamente.

- Como assim, ninguém não?!

- É uma velha amiga, você não conhece – concluiu Alice, que suspirou, e voltou a andar. Bella não a acompanhou.

Bella tornou a olhar o outdoor, e percebeu que nem tinha prestado atenção no que estava lá.

Havia uma mulher, muito bonita, semi – nua e estava fazendo propaganda de lingerie. Parecia ter uns dezessete ou dezoito anos, ao julgar por todo o "conjunto". Ela tinha uma boca carnuda, com olhos cor de mel, cabelos escuros, e uma pele até um pouco corada, aparentando ser uma estrangeira. Tinha um corpo perfeito, com curvas como se tivessem sido desenhadas por um artista. Ela realmente hipnotizava a quem olhava.

- Espere Alice. – exclamou Bella, mas Alice já estava esperando. Ela não precisou correr muito para chegar até Alice. – Você disse "amiga", não foi?

- Sim Bella – garantiu Alice, percebendo que Bella estava começando a entender.

- Então você quis dizer da modelo do outdoor, não foi? – questionou Bella, com esperança de que, agora, estivesse certa.

- Isso mesmo – assentiu Alice. E as duas automaticamente voltaram a andar.

Bella ficou um tempo olhando para Alice, sem entender, e ao mesmo tempo, entendendo quase tudo.

"_Mas ainda tem uma coisa_..." Bella agora raciocinava, tentando entender e encaixar a pequena carga de informação que tinha recebido, "_sei que Alice é uma expert em moda, e sabe de todos os assuntos relacionados a isso, mas nunca imaginei que ela seria amiga de uma modelo, sabendo que a maioria das pessoas desse tipo não tem quase nenhuma opinião própria, principalmente aquela ali do outdoor, que parece se importar apenas com sua beleza e com dinheiro._"

- Você disse que é sua amiga aquela do outdoor, não foi? – Bella queria ter certeza se tinha ouvido tudo certo.

- Não é bem uma amiga minha, Bella. – Alice já estava vendo, mesmo sem precisar usar seus poderes, que Bella havia se interessado pelo assunto.

- Bom, mas a quanto tempo você conhece ela? – perguntou Bella, querendo saber mais.

Alice continuou andando, sem nenhuma reação estranha a pergunta. As duas já nem davam mais atenção às lojas, que passavam por elas apenas como borrões.

Alice ainda elaborava uma resposta.

- Quanto tempo? – repetiu Bella, com um tom de piedade, tentando convencer Alice a respondê – la.

- Não sei com exatidão o tempo exato, mas acho que faz muito... – Alice pensa um pouco – muito tempo que a conheço. – ela dá um sorriso malicioso para Bella.

Não era bem a resposta que Bella desejava, ou pelo menos espera receber, mas foi o bastante para colocar seu cérebro a novamente funcionar.

"_Bom, se eu estiver certa, então, quando um vampiro..."_ Bella mesmo depois de ter se tornado uma vampira, ainda fica meio constrangida ao falar assim. "_diz que conhece uma pessoa por muito tempo, quer dizer, provavelmente, se conhecem a séculos."_

- Alice?

- Sim?

- Ela é uma vampira? – Bella sentiu um tremendo ódio de si mesmo, com medo de ter falado alto de mais – Ops, falei mais do que devia, não foi? – falou num tom de ressentimento.

Alice desatou a rir.

- Isso... Isso por acaso é um questionário? – Alice brincou.

Ela ficou tão sem graça que preferiu não revidar a resposta. Alice não parava de rir, até que viu a expressão de tristeza no rosto de Bella, e tentou parar, mesmo não tendo tanto sucesso.

- É, Bella, é sim. – continou ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

Bella continou muda. Queria perguntar mais, mas não queria ser motivo de risada. Começou a andar mais rápido, deixando Alice para trás.

- Ei, espere Bella! Eu só estava brincando! Ei! Sei que você quer saber mais! Pode perguntar, me desculpe.

Bella se rendeu a tentação.

- Como você a conheceu então? Me responda, se quiser o meu perdão... – Bella falou sério, mas brincando ao mesmo tempo.

- Ela é uma velha amiga de Carlisle. Pelo menos, antigamente, eles eram. Não tenho certeza se hoje em dia eles mantêm contato. - Ela dá uma pausa e se vira para Bella, dando um sorriso de escárnio. Porém Bella percebeu que Alice já não estava tão feliz. – Mesmo assim – continua Alice – ele tem uma grande admiração por ela...

"_E sempre terá..." _Continuou Alice em seus pensamentos.

- Não é difícil que Carlisle tenha admiração por alguém. – Comentou Bella brincando.

As duas trocaram sorrisos.

- É mesmo – Alice concordou.

- Mas, Alice, porque nunca ouvi Carlisle falando dessa mulher? – perguntou Bella.

Alice ficou em silêncio por um momento.

"_É nessas horas que queria ter o poder do Edward..." _Pensou Bella.

Quando Bella voltou a fitar o rosto de Alice, achou que ela teria envelhecido uns cinco anos em três segundos. Não era de tristeza, nem de arrependimento, mas estava com um rosto "fechado", o que era bem difícil de ver, partindo de uma pessoa como ela. - Alice, está tudo bem?

Alice não deu atenção à pergunta.

- Não é uma história que Carlisle se orgulhe muito – Bella demorou alguns segundos para entender a resposta – Me lembro a primeira vez que Carlisle me contou essa história. A história de como _ele _conheceu_ ela_.

Aquela resposta fez de certa forma, animar Bella, que estava sedenta por informação. Bella olhou Alice com uma expressão de curiosidade transbordando de seus olhos. Ela queria saber mais daquela história. E a coisa que ela mais desejava naquele momento era que Alice continuasse falando.

- O que dia Carlisle me contou essa história foi numa história foi numa época quem que Jasper estava muito triste, muito triste mesmo, pois não tinha certeza se conseguiria continuar com nossa dieta especial, entende Bella? – Bella não precisou responder, apenas acenou com a cabeça. Alice continuava com uma expressão séria, agora apenas dava um sorriso meio sem graça.

Quando menos se deu conta, Bella percebeu que já nem andavam mais. Estavam paradas no meio da calçada. Quando se virou, ficou surpresa, pois ainda estavam perto do outdoor de que tanto falavam da mulher que estava ali, na mesma posição e hipnótica como quando da primeira vez que prestou atenção nela. Era irônico o caos que apenas a imagem daquela mulher estava causando.

- Ocorreu na época em que Carlisle ainda era um recém nascido – Alice falava sem notar que Bella não dava atenção. Porém, a última palavra que Alice pronunciou fez retomar todo o interesse de Bella.

- Você disse isso mesmo que eu escutei?

- Sim – Alice respondeu sorrindo.

Bella nunca tinha imaginado Carlisle daquela forma horrenda, de como quase todo vampiro fica no _início_. Desde quando ela o conheceu, ele sempre fora tão seguro de si, tão correto, com um total autocontrole melhor do que ninguém que sempre a surpreendia.

- Ela, a mulher do outdoor, o conheceu na época que ele ainda era um recém nascido – Alice agora falava em tom sério – e o ajudou a conseguir seu autocontrole.

- Alice, pra mim, Carlisle já tivesse esse autocontrole mesmo logo após sua transformação – falou Bella, com um pouco de desânimo em sua voz.

- Não Bella, não foi fácil para Carlisle, assim como não foi fácil para nenhum de nós.

- Não sei se pra você é, mas para eu imaginar Carlisle desse jeito é... – ela fez uma pausa procurando uma palavra para expressar o que ela estava sentindo – é... complicado... e estranho... sei lá, difícil...

- Eu te entendo, Bella.

A viagem de volta para a casa no porsche de Alice estava um tanto silenciosa. Bella estava recapitulando tudo que Alice tinha lhe falado durante toda essa longa manhã. Era estranho, tanto para ela, quanto para Alice, ficarem em silêncio por tanto tempo assim, que parecia estar se tornando uma eternidade.

Bella queria quebrar todo aquele silêncio, fazendo um milhão de perguntas para distrair Alice, e fazê – la esquecer dos pensamentos que certamente, a rondavam, mas sabia que aquele não era o melhor momento. Porém, restava uma coisa na cabeça de Bella.

- Alice...

- Sim? – Alice a interrompeu.

- É... – Bella sabia como começar, mas tentava encontrar forças para poder falar – Se esta mulher ajudou Carlisle no começo de sua _nova_ vida, ou seja, quando ele era recém nascido, quantos anos ela tem?

Alice olhou para Bella já com um sorriso no rosto.

- Você se impressionou mesmo com essa história, não foi? – Alice comentou.

Bella não respondeu, apenas deu um sorriso. Alice continuou com um sorriso no rosto, concentrada na estrada.

- Então, quantos anos ela tem? É só curiosidade, Alice! – Bella continuou persistindo na pergunta sem nenhum fundamento.

Alice deu uma risada ainda olhando a estrada.

- Ela deve ter, mais ou menos, uns quinhentos anos. – Seria surpreendente para qualquer pessoa, menos para Bella, que já estava acostumada com tantas idades.

Essa foi a última conversa da viagem.

Bella ficou pensando por todo resto do caminho de volta, na vampira do outdoor.

"_Mas como? Ela não parecia ser vampira! Ela era até um pouco moreninha, não era daquelas mulheres bem morenas, mas pelo menos tinha mais cor do que eu, quando eu ainda era humana", _Bella ainda não tinha se convencido totalmente de que _aquela_ mulher poderia ser uma vampira.

"_Não sei porque me impressionei tanto com ela..._" Porém, repentinamente, um pensamento meio absurdo que Bella não esperava, surgiu em sua mente. "_Me lembro muito bem de uma vez que Edward falou que preferia as morenas. Então será que... não, não pode ser... será que Edward chegou a conhecê – la? Então será que ele a achava bonita? Será que ela, algum dia, se interessou pelo meu Edward?_

-------------------------------------------

Obrigado por lerem!

Twiligt owns to Stephenie Meyer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2.**

De repente, algo tirou Bella de todos os seus pensamentos. Algo que ela sempre adorava sentir e, claro, escutar.

Edward tocava sua canção de ninar, sua linda e aconchegante canção de ninar. A música ecoava por todos os cômodos, chegando a todos os mais distantes cantos da enorme casa dos Cullen. A cada nota musical, Bella sentia-se mais calma.

Alice e Bella já estavam com as compras nas mãos novamente, retirando-as do porta-malas do Porsche de Alice. Alice disparou casa adentro, subindo a escada que dava aos quartos. Bella logo a imaginou, fazendo surpresas a Esme e Rosalie, com os presentes que havia comprado a elas.

Bella não quis acompanhá-la. Já não via a hora de rever a razão de sua vida: Edward. Quando Bella chegou à copa, Edward ainda tocava, mas não prestando atenção a seus dedos, como todo músico, e sim nela. Dava-lhe aquele sorriso que sempre a derretia e sabia que se ainda fosse humana, naquele momento ela teria esquecido de respirar.

Edward sempre proporcionava essa sensação, ainda mesmo quando era humana. Era apenas o simples ato de Bella o ver que sempre esquecia de tudo, até mesmo de respirar.

- Parece que a tarde com Alice foi boa, meu amor. – afirmou Edward carinhosamente.

Bella assentiu, apenas balançando a cabeça.

- O que Alice te convenceu a fazer dessa vez? Ela parece estar muito animada, pela mente dela... – Edward sorriu, parando de tocar e concentrando-se mais na conversa.

- Nada não, apenas uma blusinha – respondeu Bella sem ter paciência de tirar a roupa nova da sacola.

- Sorte sua. Muitos não têm tanta sorte assim quando saem com ela... E aí, como foi à compra, Alice? Bella deu muito trabalho? – Brincou Edward. Bella fez cara feia pra ele quando escutou o que dizia. Alice estava na copa, rindo.

- Na verdade, não muita. – e deu uma pausa dando um sorriso para Bella – Ela já ta pegando o gosto por essas coisas. – terminou Alice, fazendo Edward rir.

Bella acompanhou Edward, rindo também. Ela não achava tão ruim fazer compras, principalmente quando se é vampira, e não dorme nunca. Ás vezes é bom ter passatempos.

Os três aproveitaram a deixa e foram para a cozinha onde parecia ser a origem de outras vozes.

Esme, ao contrário de Bella, não estava tendo tanto tempo. Esme, agora, estava sendo _obrigada _a "pôr as mãos na massa" e ir pra cozinha, depois de tanto tempo aposentada na culinária. Ultimamente, ela estava tendo que cozinhar para um batalhão, porém, ela nunca perdia a "classe". O cardápio de hoje era totalmente japonês, e Esme estava preparando uns sushis para servir de "petisco".

Apesar de todos os Cullen não comerem a mesma comida que os humanos, frequentemente estavam tendo o prazer de receber um visitante. Um visitante que comia por todos e mais um pouco. E, se pudesse, em uma semana, acabaria com o estoque de comida de Forks: Jacob.

Era absurdamente enorme a quantidade de comida que poderia caber nele. Muita gente ficaria boquiaberta se tivessem a oportunidade de vê-lo comendo.

Porém, havia também Renesmee que comia da comida humana, mas não tanto quanto Jacob. Era pouco, mas se fosse para comparar com Jacob, isso se tornaria nada. Era como usar uma escala de 1 para 1 milhão. Mas devia-se considerar também que Renesmee dava preferência à dieta dos vampiros e não à dos humanos.

Bella, do nada, começou a rir das trabalhadas de Esme com os sushis e sashimis e do casal "diferente", que Renesmee e Jacob formavam. Bella queria ajudar Esme, mas não queria estragar aquele momento meio irônico, que parecia estar divertindo também os outros que estavam ali na cozinha.

- Poderia saber o que você está pensando? – sussurrou Edward no ouvido de Bella.

- Hummm? – perguntou Bella, sem ter prestado atenção no que Edward tinha falado.

- Parece que você estava em outro mundo... – brincou Edward.

- Ahh... É que estava pensando em Renesmee e Jacob. Parece que eles não estão aqui. Sabe onde eles estão?

- Foram caçar essa manhã. – respondeu Edward, observando Esme. – Mas sabe como Esme é, né? Tão prevenida, tão... organizada. E mesmo sabendo que os dois tinham ido caçar foi preparar esse jantar. Mas Jacob, pelo que conheço dele, vai estar disposto a comer muito mais que isso.

Houve um silêncio por um momento. Só se escutava Esme indagando consigo mesma se deveria cortar o sashimi reto ou na diagonal e as vozes que vinham da televisão da sala, onde Emmett estava.

Porém, quebrando aquele silêncio, Carlisle chegou em casa e foi direto à cozinha, parecendo saber que todos estariam lá.

- Olá. – Carlisle parecia agradecido por estar em casa.

- Oi. – responderam todos. Uns um pouco desanimados, outros nem tanto.

- Olá Carlisle – respondeu Bella depois dos outros Cullen.

Esme largou o que estava fazendo e foi para o rumo de Carlisle. Ela o abraçou, e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios.

- E aí, como foi a manhã de vocês? – perguntou Carlisle, enquanto tirava o paletó.

- Nada de mais – Esme falou meio receosa com medo se que o assunto acabasse na comida que tentava preparar.

- Sabe que hoje foi até legal, Carlisle – discordou Alice – Bella e eu fomos a Seattle fazer compras, e foi bom. Ah, e eu comprei uma gravata pra você. Espera aí que eu vou buscar. – Alice pulou rapidamente de onde estava sentada e subiu correndo as escadas.

De repente, Bella se lembrou _daquela_ moça. Aquele era o melhor momento para falar com ele sobre ela, já que Alice não estava ali para atrapalhar. Bella não perdeu tempo.

- Carlisle? – falou Bella, rapidamente se envergonhou, percebendo que agora todos a olhavam.

- Sim, Bella? – Carlisle respondeu, educadamente, fitando Bella.

- É que eu queria saber uma coisa – murmurou Bella

- Claro, pode perguntar. – Carlisle sorriu – Aqui estamos todos entre amigos. – ele brincou.

- Está bem. É que hoje, quando Alice e eu estávamos em Seattle, Alice reconheceu, assim, digamos, uma velha amiga sua.

- Quem, Bella? – perguntou Carlisle, ainda a olhando.

Nesse momento, Alice e Emmett apareceram na cozinha, ela com a gravata na mão. Era de seda, e a cor era vermelho-sangue. Pela expressão de Alice ela já tinha percebido tudo que estava acontecendo no momento.

"_Nossa! Nem o nome dela eu sei..." _pensou Bella.

- Err... Na verdade, não sei. Alice – e Bella se virou procurando o rosto de Alice – qual o nome dela mesmo? – perguntou, com um tom de piedade, esperando que Alice se lembrasse dela.

De repente, todos os rostos que se concentravam em Bella, viraram para Alice, fazendo - a ficar sem graça. Bella sentiu-se aliviada, por não estar mais sendo o centro das atenções. Alice ficou muda.

- Que gravata bonita. – falou Carlisle.

- Combina com você – murmurou Alice, tristemente – Carlisle, a moça que vimos hoje foi a... a Bia, hum, a Beatriz, lembra-se? – terminou tentando animar mais um pouco a voz.

- Sério? - Disse Carlisle surpreso – Que bom! Onde vocês a viram? Em Seattle mesmo? – perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

Depois que ele riu, Alice também sorriu timidamente, surpresa com a reação de Carlisle.

- Sim, mas ou menos. Não a vimos pessoalmente – Bella fez uma pausa, sorrindo para Alice – Na verdade, ela estava estampada em um outdoor.

Carlisle não reagiu como Bella achava que ele fosse reagir.

- Bem típico dela, sabe. Desde que eu a conheci, ela gosta de ser o centro das atenções, ser vista por todos. Ela é como aquela estrela brilhante no céu, que sempre chama a nossa atenção. – Concluiu Carlisle, dando uma risada de canto de boca.

Edward observa concentrado em Carlisle, enquanto ele falava, com aspecto de quem estava se interessando na conversa. Porém, ele deixou seus pensamentos transbordassem de si, e Bella acabou notando esse seu interesse na conversa.

Carlisle, percebendo que a conversa acabara ali, retirou-se da cozinha com Esme.

- Jacob vai chegar com fome, Esme. Não vai terminar o jantar, não? – Emmett brincou com Esme enquanto a via subindo a escada. Esme apenas riu, e continuou de mãos dadas com Carlisle. Edward e Bella tinham ido ver televisão.

- Edward, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Tudo o que você quiser – e Edward lhe deu um beijo na testa.

- Você conheceu essa tal Beatriz?

Ele a fitou por alguns segundos, sem entender. Logo depois sorriu, e aquele sorriso fez Bella esquecer que estava tentando brigar com ele.

- Na verdade, conheci sim. – respondeu Edward – Ela... ela é uma grande mulher. – gaguejou, fazendo Bella ficar com cara de desconfiança.

"_Grande mulher?!"_ pensou Bella, "_Ela é uma adolescente, apesar de ser mais velha que muitos lugares.". _

- Grande mulher? É mesmo? – bradou Bella, com raiva.

Emmett, que estava sentado no outro sofá, começou a rir. Bella percebeu que ele estava escutando toda a conversa. De repente, escutou – se um estrondo. Bella, Edward e Emmett viraram a procura da origem do som. Era apenas a porta abrindo e indo a encontro da parede.

Jacob e Renesmee haviam chegado. Estavam de mãos dadas e muito felizes ao se julgar pelo sorriso estampado no rosto de cada um deles. Renesmee tinha crescido bastante, estava com curvas perfeitas, aparentando ter 15 anos de idade, apesar de ter na verdade, apenas 3. Jacob estava mais musculoso que nunca, e parecia ter 25 anos. Agora ele estava usando cabelo curto, como Renesmee havia o pedido.

- Mãe! – gritou Renesmee, saindo do aconchego de Jacob, e indo abraçar a mãe. Rapidamente, os outros integrantes da família apareceram na sala. Emmett conversava com Edward e Jacob em um lado da sala.

- Dessa vez você se safou, sortudo! – sibilou Emmett a Edward. Porém, Bella acabou escutando o comentário.

- Peraí, safou do que Edward? – perguntou Bella fuzilando – o com os olhos.

Emmett soltou uma risada. Bella viu que não adiantaria perguntar para Edward e virou-se para Emmett, de braços cruzados.

- Safou do que Emmett? – repetiu Bella, cerrando os dentes.

- Nad... nada.. não, Bella, é bobeira. – Emmett estava gaguejando. Mau sinal.

- Humm... Sei... – respondeu Bella fitando Emmett – É que pensei que eu não soubesse de alguma coisa. Você não está escondendo nada não, não é?

Quando Bella virou – se procurando o olhar de Edward percebeu que ele não estava mais concentrado na conversa. Ele olhava o horizonte, com uma cara fechada.

Bella girou seu corpo para saber onde Edward olhava e logo notou para quem era: Renesmee e Jacob. Edward não desejava nenhum mal para o casal, nem queria que eles se separassem, mas era por, tecnicamente, Renesmee tinha apenas três anos e para Edward ela ainda era um bebê.

- Olha só, o papai-coruja – brincou Bella enquanto abraçava Edward. Toda aquela cena fez trazer à mente de Bella uma lembrança. Uma lembrança que ela sabia muito bem que nunca esqueceria.

"_Foi na época em que Renesmee estava começando a se parecer com uma mocinha. Jacob foi até Bella e falou que queria conversar com ela e com Edward. Bella já sabia sobre qual assunto se tratava. Edward não gostou do _ultimato _ficando de cara fechada na mesma hora. Pelo visto, ele já tinha descoberto o que Jacob iria dizer. _

_- Vocês todos já devem saber por que eu estou aqui – Jacob começou, suando frio e com seu coração batendo forte e acelerado. Ele estava bastante apreensivo. _

_Bella e Renesmee preferiram ficar apenas olhando a conversa dos dois, sem se interferirem. Eram como EUA e União Soviética em Guerra Fria. Se um desse bobeira, o outro atacava. Bella sabia muito bem que esse momento iria chegar, pois Renesmee era o impriting de Jacob e não havia como negar isso._

_- Sim. – Assentiu Edward._

_Edward estava com uma expressão de cinco anos mais velho que seu normal. Ele chegava a ser parecido com um pai rígido mesmo, apesar de ser muito novo para ser pai. _

_- Sem mais delongas, vamos direto ao assunto. – Jacob anunciou com um tom de seriedade._

_- Você não sabe o quanto eu estou me segurando para não ir aí e partir seu pescoço. – falou Edward sarcasticamente, fuzilando – o com os olhos._

_- Você sabe que eu tenho as melhores intenções em relação à..._

_- Eu sei de suas intenções. Eu vejo suas intenções. – interrompeu Edward, pressionando os dentes ao falar._

_- Mas que porcaria! Você poderia parar de ler minha mente pelo menos agora! – pediu Jacob, irritado._

_Aquilo fez Edward fechar mais a cara. Jacob só não xingou mais, ficando com mais raiva, pois sabia que só pioraria para o lado dele. A guerra entre os dois estava quase explodindo. Bella viu que estava na hora dela interromper._

_- Peraí, vamos com calma. Nós sabíamos muito bem que isso iria acontecer. – Bella disse com seriedade. _

_- Mas ela é só um bebê! – Edward demonstrava um olhar de piedade à Bella, esperando que ela o defendesse._

_- Eu sei Edward, mas... – Bella não pode continuar._

_- Tecnicamente, eu tenho quinze ou dezesseis anos, e você sabe muito bem disso, pai. – interrompeu Renesmee olhando para Edward hipnoticamente e falando com ar de seriedade._

_Edward começa a perder na guerra._

_- Eu sei minha filha, mas pra mim, você vai sempre ser meu bebê. – falou Edward tentando desculpar-se. Essas palavras fizeram o coração de Renesmee amolecer-se, mas não foi o bastante para fazer com que ela perdesse a liberdade._

_- Pai, e então? – falou Renesmee sabendo que não precisava terminar a frase._

_- Você vai deixa? – voltou a falar Jacob depois de ter ficado um tempo mudo, mas mesmo assim, ainda continuava preocupado com a decisão que Edward tomaria. _

_Edward ficou mudo por alguns segundos, o que fez o clima de tensão aumentar. _

_- Tá bom, sim, eu deixo. – falou Edward, conformando – se com a situação._

_Na mesma hora, Renesmee e Jacob se abraçaram e se beijaram. Bella sorriu discretamente. _

_- Mas, - Edward recomeçou, fazendo o casal se separar – não é porque eu aceitei que vocês namorassem que precisam me deixar ver isso. – terminou Edward, sério._

_- Desculpe pai. – respondeu Renesmee, com medo de que Edward voltasse atrás na sua decisão._

_- Mas, antes, uma coisa. Jacob venha aqui comigo, por favor. – falou Edward, fazendo Renesmee ficar apreensiva. Bella viu a expressão da filha, e logo tentou acalmá-la._

_- Não é nada, fique tranquila. Eu conheço seu muito bem. – falou Bella, enquanto a abraçava._

_Jacob e Edward foram para o escritório, onde tiveram a sorte de ficar a sós, mas o que não foi o bastante para impedir Bella escutar a conversa entre os dois. Certamente, Edward havia esquecido o quanto a audição de Bella era aguçada. _

_Edward começou._

_- Espero que você não tenha se esquecido que posso ler a sua mente a qualquer momento. – Edward falava irritado, apontando o seu dedo indicador para o rosto de Jacob – E, se você, sequer imaginar, tentar fazer qualquer coisa de ruim a ela, por menor que seja, pode ter certeza que eu te mato. Não se esqueça, não vou nem pensar duas vezes antes de fazer isso. _

_Aquilo não intimidou Jacob nem um pouco. Jacob já tinha idéia do quanto Edward era superprotetor quando se tratava de questões sobre Renesmee._

_Porém, Jacob suava frio, talvez por causa do nervosismo por aquele momento. _

_Jacob riu._

_- Tudo bem, sogrinho. – brincou Jacob._

_E antes que Edward acabasse matando Jacob mesmo, Bella entrou no escritório para apaziguar a situação._

_- Edward, melhor irmos caçar também. Alice me falou que tinha um bando de ursos chegando na região. – Bella decidiu mudar de assunto, para aliviar um pouco a tensão, que estava quase palpável. – Que tal, hein? Vai ser legal. – terminou Bella, sorrindo para Edward"._

Finalmente, Bella saiu de seu transe de memória. Pelo que percebeu todos continuavam na sala. As mesmas pessoas. Isso queria dizer que ela não tinha ficado muito tempo em transe.

Esme, logo depois, entrou animada na sala.

- O jantar está pronto! – ela era toda sorrisos.

Jacob levantou-se do sofá na mesma hora, sendo o único que tinha levantado.


End file.
